


Meant to be broken

by SpringBee17



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Bribery, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobia, Jailbreaks, M/M, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBee17/pseuds/SpringBee17
Summary: geoffrey is arrested. Reid turns to a few discordant Priwen guards to plan a jailbreak.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings! this is my first ever fic on ao3! but i just have so many ideas about this particular ship i couldn't help myself. It may be riddled with mistakes since I'm not fond of editing but I hope you enjoy it!

Geoffrey was standing beneath the spire of St Mary's church, listening as the tragic poet wandered around reciting poetry to the chill autumn wind. The hunter breathed into his hands and looked into the night sky, his impatience growing. He should be here by now. He and Jonathan were lovers, plain and simple. It started the night that Jonathan Reid returned from Scotland and they fought just as Mccullum had promised that they would, and he won. He had the good doctor pinned to the floor but couldnt bring himself to finish off the leech. Instead, the duo found themselves rolling around and grappling at each others bodies, lips locked.

Geoffrey always knew he was a bit queer, enjoying the company of both men and women but he never felt as strongly as he did about Reid, his oath be damned. A quiet breath of air that made the hair on his neck stand on end broke him away from his thoughts. The doctor was standing in front of him, the scarf that Geoffrey accidently left in his office months ago wrapped his neck. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, he never liked to think about what would happen if people were to find out about them, he wasn't worried so much for himself. while Priwens activities were mostly illegal, all his men in one way or another were untraceable. To the laws knowledge, he himself disappeared and was assumed dead along with the rest of his family, all he was was a nameless face in the daylight hours. But Jonathan, all it would take is one small rumour for his reputation to be ruined and Jonathan lived (and died) to help people. It would destroy him if he lost that faith, and as much as Geoffrey hated the sneaking around, it was a necessary evil.

"Your'e late," Geoffrey said grinning, foul mood forgotten.

"I apologize, there was an accident the docks I couldn't just walk away"

Geoffreys heart thudded. Jonathan's compassion seemed endless, always sticking his nose were it didn't belong, readily wiling to put his unlife on the line, it was one of the reasons he loved him, that and the way the tips of his fangs poke out when he was thinking too hard.

They ended up hunting a sewerbeast through whitechapel, finally cornering it in the far side of the stonebridge cemetery, too far away from the Priwen guards stationed at the gates to give them any heed. The fight went on, Jonathan slashing at the beast with his claws and hacksaw with his fangs bared, Geoffrey flanking it from behind with his sword, until the beast sent him tumbling arse over heels with an ill timed swipe of its claws, Geoffrey groaned but quickly rose to his feet, Now it was about to get bloody personal. The fight lasted another five minutes, finished when Reid cleaved its head off with is hacksaw. They left the cemetery and stumbled towards pembroke after Geoffrey alerted the Priwen patrol of the body, Jonathan hiding in his shadow.

Its not that the guards were ever to attack Jonathan, along with a few other ekons too influential to kill, he was on Geoffrey's 'touch and die' list. Jonathan ensured that he patrol was out of sight before pulling Geoffrey into an alley and checked him for wounds, holding his face. Geoffrey kissed him, a silent assurance that he was okay. Jonathan deepened the kiss, gently pushing Geoffrey against the slimy wall of a building before sliding his tongue into his mouth, hearing Geoffrey's breath catch and his heart beat faster. Geoffrey was about to suggest that they go somewhere a bit more private when the light of a flashlight filled the alley.

"what are you two buggers up to?" The cold voice of an officer crowed into the dark.

Geoffrey's heart seized as nightmare scenarios raced through his mind and he stepped in front of Jonathan slightly. The one night the lazy bastards decide to actually work.

"Jon, leave," he said in a hushed whisper

Jonathan stared incredulously at the other man, "what? you don't expect me to just leave you here,"

The hunter subtly took a pouch of orichalcum powder out from one of the many pockets of his jacket and prayed that the doctor would forgive him later as he threw it at his face, then threw a punch at the officer. He heard Jonathan hiss and a whoosh of displaced air as he fell away into the shadows. The officer threw Geoffrey against the wall and secured his hands behind his back. Mccullum scanned the rooftops, looking for Reid only for him to not be found. He breathed a sigh of relief once again, so long as Jon kept his head down for the next few weeks or so, he will be okay. Geoffrey was walked towards a lorry and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan watched from the rooftop as Geoffrey was taken away, spitting curses that would've made the hardiest of sailors weep while scanning the rooftops for him. Jonathan made sure not to show himself. Betrayal burned through him, a refection of the lingering caustic sting that clung to his face and hands even after the orichalcum was wiped off. Geoffrey had _hurt_ him. And by doing so had broken one of the first boundaries established in their relationship; Neither of them were ever to hurt the other ever again. Jonathan understood why he did it, He knew that Jonathan was willing to go down with him and Behind all the moodiness, Geoffrey genuinely cared for him and knew that the boroughs would suffer without Reid. The Doctor only wished that his hunter would have understood that with the Guard of Priwen chasing the shadows from the doorsteps of mortals, The boroughs were just as indebted to him as they were to Jonathan. And now he had left them, and he left Jonathan. He pushed the thoughts away, his resolve hardening as the lorry's engine rattled to life. He slipped into the shadows, following the vehicle from above, leaping from roof top to roof top. He lost them for a few moments, only for his sharp senses to hear their hearts beating and the truck thundering, to smell the officers starched uniforms and the coppery scent of Geoffrey.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the lockup. It was situated in a squat little building bordering whitechapel and the west end. The peeler took Mccullum out of the truck, Geoffrey's face was stoic, a practiced expression of calmness honed from years of grim work. Only his thundering heart gave away how frightened he was to Jonathan. The doctor felt a hole open up in his chest to see his lover look so defeated, Geoffrey loathed the police, when they do bother to patrol the east end, they treated every person on the street with suspicion, horror stories were told of the innocent being beaten and arrested just for looking at them the wrong way. The ekon quietly darted to the ground, out of sight in the shadows between houses. The officer was pulling Geoffrey harshly along by the crook of his elbow, muttering to a colleague about a man matching Johnathan's description fleeing the scene. Geoffrey caught Jonathan's eye just as he got to the door and showed him a thin half smile, and with with a flash of anger Jonathan noticed that the side of his face was bruised and cut from the way he was thrown against the wall. The heavy door slammed shut behind them. Reverberating out into the quiet streets like a funeral knoll.

Seeing as Dawn was nearing and he was already near the west end, Jonathan forlornly trudged to his childhood home, mulling over his options. He could use his status and influence and claim that Geoffrey was his research assistant, however if the cop that saw the two of them were still on duty, he'd be thrown into a cell beside Geoffrey, disgraced and shunned. At least they'd be together. He could put the bobbie under his thrall, but he refused to use that influence in even the worst of circumstances, the fear of breaking ones mind all too real for him. His chest started to tighten, and he willed his blood soaked tears not to fall. The thought of Geoffrey sitting all alone in a cell was almost too much too picture, and what happens if he doesn't return to his guards? the patrolman at the cemetery would've been the last people to saw Geoffrey, And by extension they would have seen Reid as well. While the guard is used to seeing him, they are still reactionary. If they suspected Reid of murdering Mccullum he'd once again be hunted down like a dog. As if summoned, a small, four person patrol wandered onto the same street as the doctor. It must have been an ironically peaceful night for them as the two young rookies were laughing and shoving each other around while a bishop were scolding them and trying to get them to quiet down. The only guard that seemed to be paying any attention to their surroundings was a quiet captain, whose eyes flicked towards Jonathan as she lit up a cigarette.

"Leech!" she exclaimed, alerting the other guards.

The other guards sprang into action, weapons drawn and the bishops staff pinning him like a bug. Jonathan panicked in the bright light, briefly remembering how the beam from the officers light shined in Geoffrey's blue eyes, setting them ablaze. 

"Wait," his strained voice half muttered. 

Jonathan heard one of the rookies curse and the captain telling them all to stand down. Geoffrey's word was always law. Now that Jonathan could see and move once again he took a closer look at the patrol. The two young men were twins, Identical down to their freckles and lopsided grins, most likely joined up together as well. The bishop was a muscular man with strikingly green eyes and blond hair, and Finally there was the captain, a woman with olive skin and a slight limp to her step. Jonathan tried to discretely wipe away any discordant tears that had fallen while the cross had him paralyzed.

"Why, its the leech doctor!" the captain said, taking few steps forward to put her hand on the arm of one of the rookies who were eyeing him with suspicion.

Jonathan took deep breaths, not that he needed to, but the familiarity of the action calmed him. He was about to explain that he was simply on his way home for the day when an idea formulated in his mind. He steeled himself and stood up straight.

"This must stay between us," Jonathan said, making eye contact with each individual, "Geo-Mccullum is in prison, we need to get him out,"

The patrol didn't seem surprised and the gunner even muttered under her breath that she was shocked it didn't happen sooner. Jonathan spent the next fifteen minutes dodging questions. The captain, who the two rookies introduced as Elena Rossi, watched him with a shrewd eye before telling him to get home before the sun rose.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, meet at the theater, eight oclock sharp," She said before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Doctor Reid headed home, where he fell into a fitful sleep as the sun rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the same time as chapter two and is from Geoffreys point of view,  
> TRIGGER WARNING for homophobic rhetoric. Its not that bad, (my poor,queer lttle heart would'nt to tolerate the intolerance) but its there and idont want to upset anyone.

Geoffrey and his captor walked into the lockup. He apprehensively flicked his eyes around. Now that he was here in handcuffs he wondered if maybe he should've thought this decision through more. Buggery was quite the steep penalty, whether he liked it or not. The guards took him into a side room and told him to put any belongings he had on the counter. Geoffrey took off his thick overcoat and scarf and took small satisfaction at the officers shock when he put his pistol, four wooden stakes tipped with silver, and his remaining orachalcum pouch on the table before him.

"State your name," a bored cop said.

"John Fletcher," Geoffrey said, the false name rolling easily off his tongue. A cluster of officers were convinced that his oracalchum was some new form of narcotic and they were quietly muttering to themselves in the corner of the room. His mugshhot was taken and He was cuffed again and led to a cold, dank holding cell, the chill in the room making its presence known now that his jacket was gone. The cell doors shut with a loud clang.

"An inspector will come speak to you shortly," The officer said, Glaring daggers at the hunter. Geoffrey Held eye contact and glared back.

"fuckin' inverts" The officer muttered, just loud enough for Geoffrey to hear. Geoffrey petulently stuck out his tongue at the retreating officers back, then slumped down onto the bench opposite the bars. Geoffrey was certain that the sun was going to rise soon and he wondered where Jonathan was. He pictured the Doctors wide eyes as he watched Geoffrey be lead away. He hoped that the doctor was safe, either tucked away in one of his safehouses or back at the pembroke.

The hunter was dozing when the sound of a truncheon beating against the bars of his cell disturbed his rest. He could see the sun rising from a high window, and figured it was only a few hours after dawn. He turned his attention to the guard and noticed the wiry, aging man who stood behind him. He was cuffed once again and led into a small interrogation room, the guard leaving his cuffs on and shutting the door behind him. leaving only Geoffrey and the man he assumed was the inspector alone. Anxiety made his chest tight, make no mistake that he was a formidable fighter, but he was restrained and the inspector was clearly armed. Geoffrey masked his fear behind a shroud of indifference. The inspector sat down at the table after pulling out the chair on the adjacent side. The inspector opened a file and leafed through it.

"we've been keepin an eye out for you for quite a while Mr. Fletcher." The inspector adjusted his half moon glasses and continued speaking. "Eye witness accounts report a man matching your description at several crime scenes. Trespassing, Aggravated assault, Arson, murder, a thug from the Guard of Priwen correct? And... a queer now it seems,"

Mccullum stayed silent. The fact that he placed himself in some deep shit was finally setting in and with a cold shock he realized he may very well be put to death. Loving a man was one thing, slaying monsters who walked as men was different. Not that he feared death, he stared into the face of it almost every night but He should've known that this would happen. He should've been more careful. He thought of the rest of his men, did they notice his absence yet? How many of them would be put to death if they were caught? Guilt flooded through him and he weighed the inspectors words carefully. 

"However, I'm willing to ignore the rest of your criminal activities today if you tell me one thing," The inspector stated. Mccullum narrowed his eyebrows.

"A well dressed man was seen fleeing from officers when you were arrested, we need his name,"

Geoffrey jumped to his feet in outrage, his temper close to boiling over. Fuck cops, they were elitist bastards, the lot of them and Geoffrey and his men did their job on the east end a hundred times over.

"Never in a million years would I hand him over to the likes of you!"

Despite the prisoners outburst, The inspector kept a level head. He tented his fingers and stared intently at Geoffrey. a tense silence hovering over the two men. 

"You know he doesn't truly love you, men such as him cannot _love_ , John. Abominations like him only feel lust and you were convenient," The inspector said as if he was a father chastising a child. Geoffrey scowled and shook his head.

The inspector sighed sensing that his questioning was leading nowhere and beckoned for the officer to come back in to lead Geoffrey back to his cell. Geoffrey tried not to let the burn of tears get to him as he was thrown back into the cell. He had been in far dire situations before and never bat an eye. But the harder he pretended that the interrogators barbed words didn't get to him the harder it was to calm himself. Alone in the holding cell, Geoffrey laid on the bench and allowed his tears to finally flow down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And it was at that moment he knew. He fuked up)\  
> Also loves, I apologize if the quality of this chapter is not the best, my computer kept crashing and I forgot to save a draft so i had to start the chapter over again D:


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan loitered outside of Doris Fletcher's acting theater, concealed by shadow. Being this close to the headquarters felt dangerous, even with Geoffrey's protection and the fact that he had treated the wounds of a few unlucky guards in the past. Priwen soldiers milled about the entrance as it was still early enough in the night that the patrols were just heading out. Didn't they notice their leaders absence? It was as if the hunter was still around pulling strings from the shadows. He studied the faces of the few guards that ambled his way, looking for a familiar face from the night before. His impatience grew as the night slowly ticked towards the hour of their meeting without anything to show for it. He was so enthralled with watching the departing patrols that he paid no heed to the sound of a heartbeat and heavy footsteps getting closer until a large hand covered over his mouth and dragged him into an alleyway.

Jonathan drop his hold on the shadows around him, seeing as they were useless now that his cover as blown. He thrashed in his captives hold, causing him to nearly break free only for his attacker to grab around his midsection with his other hand, pinning his arms. Jonathan's fangs slid down from his gums ans he instinctively bit down on the palm of the hand covering his mouth. a small amount of blood flowed into his mouth and he relished the taste before his attacker grunted in pain and dropped him to the ground. Jonathan hissed and scrambled back against a wall. After this week he was really starting to despise Alleyways.

"Easy does it there, leech," a voice said from behind his mugger.

As Jonathan's panic and blood lust slowly faded away, he realized with a start that the voice belonged to one of the twin hunters he had met last night and the man he bit was the toe-headed bishop. Both barely recognizable in civilian clothing.

"whats going on?," an accented feminine voice called out and the trio looked to see captain Rossi and the other rookie at the mouth of the Alley.

"The bloody bastard just about took a chunk out of my hand!" The bishop exclaimed, glaring daggers at Jonathan while cradling his hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry, you dragged me into an alley and expected me to not defend myself?" The doctor retorted.

"Okay lets just start over yeah?" One of the twins said, "Hi! my names Paul Chapman and my brother is Donald Chapman, Doctor Reid, you Already met the captain, and righteous fury over there is Father David Emerson."

Jonathan stared incredulously at the rag tag crew of hunters and huffed an outraged laugh. Geoffrey was doomed. 

"We shouldn't talk here" Elena said, gesturing for the group to follow her. The group trailed through whitechapel, Talking among themselves. In the time it took to walk from the headquarters to an small apartment in black wall faubourg Jonathan learnt that Elena Rossi was originally a private in the Italian faction of the Guard of Priwen before transferring to London to assist in the second great hunt. This was surprising to the doctor as he didn't know just how far Priwens reach was, he figured that it was like the brotherhood, accepting like-minded members but only operating within the British isles. The captains Apartment was small but warm, dust lingered lazily in the air and Jonathan fought the urge to sneeze.

"I thought all the guards lived at the theater,"

The captain snorted, pouring boiling water into four mugs.

"Believe it or not doctor, but were not all homeless thugs," she stated, causing the twins to simultaneously voice their outrage.

Once everyone was settled they stated to talk about Geoffrey's arrest.

"Now hold on, its a bit strange how the leech still hasn't told us what hes in the clink for innit? Besides, why should he care" Father David said.

Four pairs of eyes fixed on Jonathan and his refined vocabulary flew out the window.

"well, its, um-"

"you're fuckin' him aren't you, got caught doing something you shouldn't?" Donald interrupted, sipping his tea.

Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked at the young man, up until last night they were so careful and made sure to cover their tracks ten times over. How the hell did he find out? Jonathan looked him in the eye and nodded. He would never deny his Queerness. The Bishop was the only one who reacted, scoffing in disgust and heading towards the door. Jonathan shadow leaped in front of the door, blocking him from leaving. 

"oh come now father, you served under him for far longer than you've known him as a homosexual" Jonathan purred, "Oh but imagine what dear Mccullum would think when he realizes how treasonous his chaplains are," he added.

It was an empty threat. Despite the cold exterior Geoffrey boasted, he never put a hand on anyone except those he was absolutely certain that they deserved it. But the threat seemed to work.

"You wouldn't dare leech,"

Jonathan arched his eyebrows. _Try me._ The priest hesitated, and Jonathan could practically see the gears turning in his head. After a tense few seconds David Emerson sat down begrudgingly while glaring at the ekon. 

"Okay, so Geoffrey's being held at a precinct between whitechapel and the west end. I don't know if he is going by his name and we don't know the layout or what cell he is in but I suspect that its only some sort of temporary holding cell, any questions?" Jonathan declared

"How does it feel to suck cock? is it hard? yknow, with the fangs?" Donald asked, looking the doctor up and down.

"About the Jailbreak!" Captain Rossi shrieked, Hitting the teen in the side of the head with her cap before muttering to herself in Italian.

Jonathan blushed slightly. The chaplain shifted uncomfortably. Sensing the Doctors bashfulness. The captain spoke out.

"what the Leech was trying to say, was that we need someone that would able to go into the precinct and find out what we're dealing with," She looked at each of the men before settling onto David. 

"No. no why me?"

"Because besides from using Doctor Reid's leechyness, Your'e the only person that would be able to see prisoners with no questions asked. We'll just dress you as a priest, say you're there to bless the criminals,"

That made sense to Jonathan. They wouldn't have to worry about someone recognizing him, and Geoffrey would recognize him and hopefully understand what they were trying to do.

The Father agreed but not before mumbling about how Carl Eldritch must be turning in his grave about how far his adoptive son had fallen. But the threat that Jonathan uttered still filled his gullible mind. 

Jonathan grinned, a wild inkling of hope filling his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess who's back! sorry for the eight day absence. What with my classes, protests in my town and half-arsed plans for the summer being made its been hard to find time for other things (Not too mention this goddamned computer only working half the time), So yeah, chapter five, here it is. Its fairly lengthy and is in the pov of my priest oc David Emerson. Points too anyone who notices a pun!

David Emerson walked slowly towards the Lockup that was nestled between whitechapel and the west end. For the first time since before he joined Priwen he was wearing his Cassock instead of his chaplain uniform. He tugged on the collar nervously, Did it get tighter?   
"This is absolute blasphemy, the nerve of that fucking leech," He mumbled loudly to himself, causing an older woman to gasp and clutch her chest.

True, he did not necessarily have to help the Doctor, he actually mulled over the silver tongued leeches threat and realized that he naively believed his bluff. After all, Mccullum never once hit one of his men. He knew as all the Guards did that Geoffrey planned out the patrol rotation for two weeks in advance and often stepped out to hunt alone every now and then (although now the chaplain suspected that he spent that time being buggered by a leech in dark alleys.) so what was the hurry? But the thought of the power gap that would leave in the guard and the chaos that would ensue if the other guards realized his absence turned his stomach and then he thought of Reid, his expression full of fear that almost made him look human once again. He thought of when he first saw the lad; He was twenty eight years old at the time and a trembling Geoffrey was hiding behind Carl Eldritch's leg, it took a year before anyone could get the boy to speak, now it was hard to get him to shut up at times. Was the man that was sitting in a cell not the same boy he met and fought along side all those years ago? Was he not the same commander that David proved his loyalty to time and time again? He didn't agree with his choices, especially when they were so scandalous But he could agree that he was a good man and deserved better. 

He pushed the thoughts aside and trudged on, determined. His part in the scheme was simple; He was to go to the precinct disguised as a priest come to give confession to the souls who needed it, all the while learning what he can about the layout of the prison. But he had doubts, he left right after the meeting in Captain Rossi's appartment and it was almost six in the morning, who's to say that the coppers would even allow a priest to see the prisoners? What if they moved Mccullum to another station, or worse, a prison? And he wasn't as eloquent as other more traditional priests were, what if he slipped up? Sooner than he would have hoped for, he was at the lockup. 

The front of the station was unassuming, a desk where a pretty blonde secretary sat clacking away on a typewriter, and a few benches. The walls boasted the same menagerie of year old Quarantine notices and Enlistment posters as were littered on lampposts and alleyways. David cleared his throat and the woman looked up and smiled warmly. 

"I wish to speak with someone regarding the blessing of criminals please," He said, Making sure to keep his voice low and gentle, just as anyone would expect a priest to talk.

The woman told him to take a seat, and hurriedly left through a heavy door behind the desk. The bench creaked ominously as he put his weight on it. No sooner than a minute later two men came out of the same door, One was tall with severe features and cold brown eyes and bruises on his knuckles and the other was a bespectacled man who regarded him suspicion and looked familiar to David, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good morning father, what can we do for you?" The tall officer said.

Emerson smiled, and placed his hands together as if he was humbly blessing the officers.

"I'm chapl-father Paul Behr, I wish to offer confession and council to the criminals in your care," He looked the officer in the eye and hoped he didn't notice his slip of tongue. "Lord knows that they need it," he added. 

"I'm inspector Albright of the Scotland yard, Might I ask you father what church you hail from? You seem familiar," The shrewd man asked.

Davids heart dropped, So that's why the man looked familiar, He had seen the Inspector nosing around the west end during his patrols, was he called in to interrogate Mccullum? The hunter prayed that he wouldn't recognize him in his ill-fitting vestments. 

"well, I hail from st Pancras new church, But I tend to travel,"

_Thou shalt not lie._

the officer arched an eyebrow but luckily gestured toward the door he assumed behind the cells were kept.

"Its been a slow week, only three prisoners here,"

"I'm sure they'd like the comfort nonetheless,"

He stepped towards the door and realized that the two police were trying to follow him. He turned around.

"with all respect officers, I"d like to speak to the incapacitated alone,"

"We can't allow that," the tall officer said.

"Oh come off it, what do you expect me to do? I only wish to console" He snapped before remembering his disguise. He mumbled a humble apology.

The two officers exchanged a look then shut the door behind him, leaving him alone. He fought a laugh and turned around to look at his surroundings. He found himself in a room with three desks cramped in the middle and shelves along the walls. This must be the precincts office and he itched to dig through file cabinets and desk drawers to find anything of worthy note. He noticed a doorway that opened to a small corridor with eight cells, He paused and looked around to confirm that there was only one way in or out. He wandered, looking into the cells. the only other prisoner he had found fairly easily, a drunken woman who sung hoarsely and staggered around her cell. She spat at the floor near his boots as he walked by. The second cell held a dirty boy, not much older than thirteen who was sniffling and shied away from his passing figure.

Mccullum looked worse for wear, His face was an array of old and new bruises, blood was crusted underneath his nostrils and his eyes showed the exhaustion the sudden change of being awake during the day after a lifetime of night shifts brought on. He was rubbing his palms together and pacing his cell. A caged predator. His head whipped towards the sound of Davids footsteps. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw the Chaplain and he craned his neck to try to look towards the door. David could practically see his mind working. They stood facing each other in a tense silence.

"First off Father, I'm not going to ask where ya got the garbs to," Mccullum jokingly whispered.

"The doctor sent me, and please, call me Paul Behr,"

Mccullums neutral expression broke and he snorted when he heard the alias, then winced slightly as he smiled. David glared at him.

"I'm not going to sit 'ere and pretend as if I agree with your choices." Mccullms brows furrowed at his comment and he continued "If it wasn't for your leech, I would've been enjoying a night off. But The Guard needs you and it would be a damn shame to see you rot here,"

The Hunter was silent, mulling over his thoughts. He leaned forward.

"Father, I confess that I have put people in danger." Mcullum whispered, "The coppers are searching for my crew. They beat me to make me confess where they are hidden and who is the man I love, If they are found, they'll be as doomed as I am,"

Emerson felt fury roil up into his throat as he remembered purple bruises on the knuckles of the officer. He looked at Mccullum. Despite the damage done, he was scowling as he always was.

"Let us pray," He muttered through gritted teeth taking Mccullums hands through the bars and pulled a rosary out his pocket and wrapped it around his commanders hands. He quietly led him through the hail Mary.

Shortly after, the priest backed away from the cell and made his leave. Halfway down the corridor, he noticed a grate in the floor. Glancing towards the entrance, he knelt down and put his face to it, as he suspected, a small draft wafted up from it, stinking faintly of the thames and the other unidentifiable and noxious smells of the sewers. He stood up and looked towards Mccullum who was looking to him with an inquisitive look. David Emerson smiled and started towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact but Saint Pancras' name is said to be invoked against false witness and perjury, which is a bit ironic given the use of the name in this fic. So my thoughts have Geoffrey being around 36 in-game, and since this takes place about a year after the game events, he is around 37. And i'm not a practicing catholic, so if I got anything wrong, feel free to give me a shout and I'll fix it. (also, of course Geoffrey's a chatterbox, he tells Reid his life story within the first five minutes of having an actual functioning conversation)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember y'all ACAB.  
> (This may, or may not get hella political sorry not sorry)

The first snow of winter was falling as Jonathan walked through Whitechapel. He had Geoffrey's scarf wrapped around his neck and a heavy coat, still he stopped every few minutes to brush the snow from his head and shoulders. with his cold skin it didn't melt, just settled on him and gave the barest feeling of a chill; there was no point in trying to maintain appearances if snow coated him as if he was nothing but a corpse. Being undead, the gift that kept on giving. A shrewd north wind made the ratty ends of the scarf flutter and Jonathan wondered if his lover was warm in his jail cell. He was on his way to see Father Emerson in the churchyard of st. Mary's to find what the man knew. He looked to Captain Rossi, who was keeping up with his strides despite her limp. The doctor truly didn't mean to hurry, and he slowed down when he realized that the Guard was lagging behind. He stopped an waited for her with an apologetic face, she caught up and patted his back in understanding. 

Jonathan shivered as they reached the church yard. He hadn't been back there since that night. with a blink his second eyelid coated his eyes and the world turned to grey as the thrumming of nearby heartbeats filled his ears. The only other people nearby were mister Whitaker, who for once was silent and inside the church, and Richard Nithercott, waxing poetic to Camellia on the other side of the church yard.

"we must have arrived before Emerson," Elena mumbled, taking the weight off her bum leg by leaning against an old gravestone.

"What happened to it, if you don't mind my asking," The doctor asked while scrutinizing her leg.

"Ah, that was a freak accident involving the Pope, a woman's petticoat and an enraged grandmother," She said wryly.

"I feel you're lying,"

She stood up and flicked her hands exasperatedly, "It's no concern of you! And I didn't live this long by having men run their filthy hands over me, _Doctor,"_

Jonathan was taken aback by her animosity. It was mortifying, how quick she ran to conclusions about his character, although he supposed it was justified as he knew all too well of the cruelty of mankind. His mind drifted back to the sight of Geoffrey being shoved harshly against a wall. A tense silence rushed in the void between them, neither knowing what too say in fear of offending the other. He looked down at the ground, he didn't sleep well the past couple days and it wasn't like he was in danger of catching his death (Ha!) as he slunk to the ground.

Rossi arched her eyebrows at the sight of the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the cold ground and watched in horrified awe as he yawned, exposing his long fangs.

"It's funny, I didn't know leeches got tired,"

"Everything gets tired madam, its actually one of sciences great mysteries as too why we- I mean Humans, need sleep,"

The Guard groaned and Jonathan hid his smirk at her annoyance. Before he could use his best, most nasally seminar voice a twig snapped in the yard. 

He was up in a flash, rapidly checking his pockets for any weapons he might have. All he had was two shells and a used scalpel that he forgot to return after a surgery that he found in a hidden pocket. Stupid of him, What was he going to do? amputate a limb? 

Distracted by his thoughts, his eyes flicked to Elena's leg Before his senses turned the world to ash.

David Emerson had a peculiar heartbeat. Always rapid and murmuring. As the Father got closer Jonathan took in the Cassock and rosary he was wearing. Some Questions were best left unanswered. The trio stood there in an awkward silence. The father was glaring daggers at the Ekon and Jonathan did not hesitate to give them right back.

"aren't you going to tell us what you've heard or are you just going to stand their with a stick up your ass," Rossi snapped.

The Father tilted his chin and looked down his nose before recounting the nights events. Jonathan Listened attentively and grew angrier the longer he listened. How dare they? First they throw someone he loved in a dark hole, then they beat answers out of him? He'd be the first too admit that Geoffrey wasn't a saint, hat he could be sarcastic and petulant and a bit obsessive, but he damn well did more for this community when the Police were needed most. Where were they when their citizens were dying on the streets? Where were they when People were starving, or beaten, or raped, their houses bombed? He growled in pain when he noticed that he had sprouted claws and that they were digging into the palms of his hands. He took a few deep breaths in effort to calm himself. Thinking rationally was key. Then again the last time he told himself that he ended up shooting himself in the chest.

"Hears what I want you to do Emerson." He paused, looking at the Chaplain, "I want you to leave,"

The preachers eyebrows narrowed, "Leave? why in the hell would I do that?"

"The officers at the precinct will definitely recognize you, Besides you were reluctant to help since the beginning and someone needs to warn the rest of Priwen that they are being watched,"

"And why should I take orders from you leech? Just because you're a shirtlifter-"

"Because if God-forbid Priwen is raided, London is left defenseless and People are going to Die!" The doctor exclaimed.

The next thing Jonathan knew there was pistol being cocked behind his head and he slowly put his hands up. What a shameful sight he must have made, fist clenched and fangs long, yelling in the face of a righteous man, the same man he used to believe he was. He slid his tongue around his fangs as he looked guiltily at the priests bandaged hand. When this was over and done with he will owe his lifetime of gratitude to David Emerson, he knew it must be hard to go against his faith and too do so much for a sinner like himself. Elena lowered the gun once she knew that the ekon was calm.

"I apologize for my behavior father. I'm... not myself." Jonathan said.

"I'm not accepting your apology, to be frank I rather the days when I knew that The Guard was leech free." He said bluntly, "But if you truly think that warning Priwen will help mccullum then..."

He trailed off, looking in the direction of the theater. Jonathan nodded at him before the chaplain hurried away into the night. 

"Right then, let's plan a Jailbreak," Jonathan said.


End file.
